madness_in_the_deepfandomcom-20200213-history
Madness in the Deep Wiki
Welcome to the Madness in the Deep Wiki Madness in the Deep homebrew Dungeons and Dragons 5e Adventure Last Time on "Madness in the Deep" We Begin Our Adventure “The ocean is more ancient than the mountains, And frightened with the memories and dreams of time… We live on this placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity… It was not meant that we venture far…” We open on an intersection between two worlds. An expanse of sand stretching to either side into eternity. Before us lies swelling waves. One world, slowly and gently crashing and encroaching upon our own. We find it peaceful, full of music, rhythm, serenity. It is the void. It is inevitability. It is the futility of our existence. It is the reminder of our short and tenuous relationship with existence and knowledge of the universe. A lighthouse off in the distance slowly revolves, sending some small hope into the world. A soft breeze rustles sawgrass and attempts in vain to stave off the fog rolling in off the sea, thick as wool. The pale moonlight is miserably shrouded, leaving the darkness to sharpen the seaweed and salt brine clawing at your face. A light emerges. Dimly at first, out of the fog. It is bobbing to and fro. Brighter now. A creak of wood against iron. The dipping of oars. A boat. It is closer now and it is slowing. The oars dip for a last time. Wood scrapes against wood as they are stowed. A shadow moves and a splash. A figure begins to drag the boat ashore. Sand scrapes against wood, crunching and grinding. The shadow becomes a figure. The figure stoops wearily before turning and bending into the vessel. We hear a soft, wet thump as a large bundle is tossed unceremoniously onto the sand. Away from the shore we see small, winking lights. Over the gentle dunes, the rustling sawgrass, the rolling pastures The warmth and security of a village. The faint strumming of a lute is heard drifting above the crash of waves. The revelries of a distant crowd, unaware of their perilous existence. The figure slumps, Then begins to drag the long, wet bundle up the beach, and toward the lights. ----------------------------------------------------- Session 1 Our adventures start the small village of Tarab near Ballast point on the Sickle Coast. Enjoying a quiet night at the Hook and Tackle Inn, a mysterious figure, dragging a body, bursts into the inn and tells a frightening tale of chanting cultists and human sacrifice to strange and grotesque creatures from the ocean. An exchange is made, a prisoner escapes, only to fall dead at the stranger's feet. The adventurers search the body and find a small hideous figurine, a black glassy shard of some strange material, and a note with the drawing of what appears to be a constellation with the sentence "Break the locks, awaken he whom slumbers and dreams in the depths." Soon after investigating, there is a disturbance outside, a squelching and slapping wet sound.... ROLL INITIATIVE!! --------------------------------- Session 2 Our adventures are in the first fight. Terrible monstrosities from the night appear outside the Hook and Tackle in. The fight was intense for most, the spell casters all had a hell of a time. With Marianne and Ivo both falling unconscious and having to be revived. Thorn and Frankie both failing to do any real damage. Thank the gods for Dweny! After breaking free from some tentacles using her rage she proceed to methodically dispatch all the monsters. Once the monsters were defeated the party investigated the bag that Garret had brought from the cost. It contained the body of Tim Wendel's son. The woodcutters son had been missing for weeks. It seemed like the boy was going to be sacrificed by whatever is happening at the coast. The party asks for the Mayor to be called and the boys father to be notified. Both are done and Gelda speaks on behalf of the party to the Mayor. The town of Tarab is small and has no capacity to handle what appears to be coming. They learn that 4 or 5 other people have gone missing recently and the Mayor implores the party to investigate. The party agrees and heads to bed. In the night Dweny has terrible dreams or water and death. It seems like there is more to the black shard then the party thought. At the start of the new day the adventures prepare to head to the coast and continue the investigation. ----------------------------------- Session 3 Our adventures decided to head north to Wendell Hopers house. When they arrive at the small foresters house they enter the home to find Wendell crying in a stupor. Frankie spoke to him after a tense moment and a failed spell. Wendell said that Tim his son changed a few weeks ago, walking alone in the woods at night, skipping chores and then disappeared. He also mentioned that the wood themselves were changing. All to the north the woods were dying turning black and there was an low chanting at all times of the day. Under the bed Frankie found a symbol similar to a triangle with a star that looked like a consolation. This was the same symbol they had found on Tim's body. The symbol was scratched into the wood of the floor by hand with blood and a finger nail on the wood. Once leaving the cabin the party decides to head north to check out the woods. Also Thorn mentions that the weird stone is pulling him northward as well. The forest is black dead and viscous, the upside down from Stranger Things. The heroes start to hear some chanting and the stone seems to be pulling Thorn down. At that moment 8 mutant wolves appear and attack the party. A massive battle ensues including three of the wolves mutating into a giant monster but they were able to put it down. They took a well deserved long rest and will start a new the next day. ---------------------------------------------- Session 4 Our adventures continued to follow Thorander led by the shard. The forest gets darker as mushrooms grow larger around them. Cut Scene The DM says Yuguloth does not sway. Yuguloth is as it always was and will be. Yuguloth's only goal is to grow. Now there is a new force digging breaking everything is Yuguloth. The adventures continue deeper the mushrooms are not poisons but they are corrupted. Then the forest clears and there is an idyllic town untouched by the blight all around. The adventures head into town. The farms outside of town are well kept but no one is around as the crew heads into town. On the way Dweny steals some Tomatoes and eats them. The crew hears church bells and heads to the center of the town just as the service is ending. We head to The Happy Traveler Inn and meet Maggie the bar owner. No one else is in the Inn and Maggie is very strange and seems to shut down whenever we mention the forest or anything outside the valley. The Inn has never had live music preformed Frankie volunteers. We learn that the religion of the town is the star of the land (6 pointed star) Thorander has never heard of it. The group heads outside to go to the church. As they leave Frankie notices a someone walk through a wall and claims to have seen a ghost. Thorander casts detect undead he realizes that this whole town might be an illusion. The group tries leaving town and is not stopped. However, when Thorander checks the shard it has stopped pulling him. They head back to the town and it Inn on the way Dweny sees the tomatoes she stole grew back. When they enter the Happy Traveler Maggie greets them but does not remember them. Thorander orders a round of whiskey and the group all takes a shot but doesn't feel anything. Frankie takes 7 shots. He is unaffected by the liquor. The group probes Maggie for more information. Frankie heads to the fireplace and proceeds to light the bar on fire. The group heads all the way out of town as it burns. The town resets. The group heads straight to the church this time. The church is super creepy and seems totally unnatural. The group tries to intimidate the priest into telling them more information but they over load him and he essentially breaks down. Thorander noticed a large star above the alter. When he flew up to inspect it the start was not made out of metal. He cut it down and it splashed on the floor like ink and dissolved all the church and parishioners around it. Laying on the floor at the center of the star is another shard. ------------------------------------------------------------ Session 5 Our adventures awake. They are back in the woods hanging from vines in cocoons the town is gone. They cut themselves out and fall to the ground. Thorainder checks the shard and it is pulling them north. Patterns start to take shape in the vines leading north. They are also getting thicker. The adventures come to a mound and a deep hole. There is loud chanting and a red light coming from the bottom of the hole. The adventures descend, Frankie casts comprehend langue and instantly moves closer to insanity and hears this chanting. Dreamer in the deep Seek cold embrace of star children Destroy the bonds Release the master Release the living from eternal torment The adventures head into a cave towards the chanting. They encounter red biolumisent mushrooms growing up to 15’ tall. Thorainder harvests some of the smaller mushrooms that explode and cause acid damage. The adventures continue on and run into a trap. Skeletal zombie nightmares attack the party. They are able to defeat them but like the monstrous wolves in the forest they explode send acid out when killed. ---------------------------- Session 6 Our adventures delved deeper into the cave network. Heading towards the pull of the shard and the sound of chanting. Little way in we find an old camp fire with skeletons and old mining gear scattered about. We find a few pieces of gold and some scale mail that Frankie pulls it on. The vines continue down the length of the cave almost like veins. The adventures come to a small ravine 10 feet wide. Everyone clears it easily, except for Frankie who falls down it, repeatedly. Thoraninder has to help him out. The vines are getting thicker as we delve deeper. There are also more pulsing nodes on the wall. Mariona shoots a magically lit arrow down the hall and Dweny hears small popping noises. AS we continue down the hall we find that the nodes had burst. After a number of experiments it appears these are triggered by light and shoot acid when triggered. Thorainder realizes that the chanting we have been hearing is actually all in our minds. No one else believes him. When they plug their ears the sound dampens. Frankie goes as far as casting deafness on himself and he still hears his the sound in his head so it must be in their minds. We approach massive nodes that burst on the adventures. Just beyond this we come to large cavern this seems to be where the vines were coming from. There appears to be an eight foot tall vaguely humanoid node in the middle of the cavern where that the vines are extending from. There are more tunnels on the other side. The adventures devise a plan on how to skirt the room without coming in contact with the node. Thorainder can fly and the rest will use the vines to climb across the room and stay above the ground. Frankie heads out first. He instantly loses his grip and falls to the floor directly in front of the node. It doesn’t explode but he sees there seem to be a person in it and the vines around Frankie start to move. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse